Virtual-reality (VR) head-mounted displays (HMDs) have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. Virtual-reality systems require a volume of data communication between the HMD and the computer. Historically, cables are the preferred agent in such systems for conveying the high volume of data.
Cables restrict the user from full movement freedom. Furthermore, virtual-reality systems may lack the ability to quickly disconnect the head mounted display from the computer without causing damage to the systems.